Esta no es mi idea
by Izumi17
Summary: Las primeras impresiones no siempre son las indicadas, así lo descubriran Seychelles y Romano la primera vez al verse, con el tiempo se seguiran odiando, o dejaran a un lado su comportamiento infantil y llegaran a hacerle caso a su corazón. Basada en una canción de una peli. Romance, y amistad.


esta historia fue concebida por ver una pelicula muy antigua, bueno no tanto pero si es una de mis favoritas de la infancia: La princesa cisne. Me imagine a muchos personajes con la primera canciòn de la pelicula, luego se me vino Romano y Seychelles. Espero sepan disculparme, yo apoyo Spabel y Seymano. Espero que les guste, y disfruten su lectura, las traducciones estan al final.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

‒ Bastardo suéltame… no pienso ir‒

Romano pataleaba y pataleaba para evitar a toda costa que, España le pusiera el dedo encima para vestirlo, por dos sencillas razones, la primera era un atuendo horrible, la segunda no le interesaba saber cuáles eran las nuevas colonias del pervertido de Francia y el cejotas Ingles.

‒ vamos Romano, solo será por unas cuantas horas no es que estarás puesto todo el día, solo tomamos el té conocemos las colonias y regresamos- dijo España.

El pobre de España también estaba con el ánimo por los suelos, habían invitado a la casa de Hausburg pero Austria no quería saber nada de esos dos, así que lo había mandado a él para representarlos. La única buena noticia que lo reconfortaba era que su adorada Bélgica estaría con él todo el tiempo, ya que por lo visto el pequeño Romano no colaboraría tan fácilmente.

‒ ¿ya está listo el niño más lindo del mundo?- preguntó Bélgica al entrar.

‒ No, no lo estoy porque no pienso ir‒

‒ Y tampoco quiere ponerse el traje que tu elegiste‒

Antes de que España pudiera reaccionar, Romano se puso el traje que tanto odiaba, no sabía que Bélgica lo había escogido eso cambiaba las cosas, aunque no quisiera lo usaría únicamente por ella.

‒Romano, te divertirás de eso te lo aseguro, ¿vamos? ‒ dijo Bélgica con su linda sonrisa, Romano no pudo resistirse a eso, asintió y los tres subieron al carruaje.

La reunión seria en una enorme mansión en el territorio Francés, ahí Inglaterra y Francia presentarían sus colonias, que para mala suerte de Francia varias de ellas las había perdido contra Inglaterra.

Inglaterra presentó a sus colonias niños muy raros, Francia también presento a sus colonias otros niños muy raros. No era ninguno como las colonias de España, todos ruidosos. Uno de esos niños tenía en brazos un oso de peluche blanco, Romano fue hablar con él y para su suerte era muy amigable, su nombre era Canadá.

‒ ...así que el idiota francés te encontró pero el cejudo tiene tu custodia-

‒ Algo así… tienes que hacer algo con tu rudeza al hablar-

‒ me gusta hablar así‒

‒ Pero las niñas se asustaran si hablas así‒

‒ Lo que sea, ninguna niña me interesa‒

‒Romano, ven tienes que conocer a alguien‒

Romano y Canadá fueron conducidos a un pequeño jardín donde Francia estaba con una niña, morena, de cabello oscuro y largo, agarrado en dos coletas, vestida con un hermoso vestido azul. Romano se sorprendió al ver que Canadá iba y la abrazaba. España le decía que ella era la hermana menor de Canadá, encontrada por Francia pero Inglaterra le había quitado también la custodia de la pequeña.

‒ Romano, esta pequeña de aquí es Seychelles‒ dijo España presentándola.

‒ Ma chérie, este de aquí es Romano, Sur de Italia‒ termino Francia

‒ Hola… bonjour‒ dijo muy insegura la pequeña Seychelles

‒ Ciao‒ dijo y Romano se estaba yendo en la dirección contraria cuando una mano le agarró la cabeza y le apretó.

España esperaba una mejor cortesía de su parte así que coloco a Romano en frente a Seychelles de nuevo.

‒ es un honor conocerte, bella‒ dijo Romano fingiendo caballerosidad

‒ el gusto es mío‒ dijo Seychelles acercándose

Romano intentaba escapar, pero la mirada de España era aterradora no tuvo otra opción tomo la mano de Seychelles y le dio un beso.

‒_ Qué asco…_‒ pensó soltando la mano y haciendo una mueca.

‒ _si se me vuelve a acercar recibirá un golpe_‒ pensó Seychelles limpiándose la mano en el vestido y empuñando sus puños por si acaso.

‒ Qué bueno que ahora son amigos, ¿por qué no juegan los dos juntos? ‒ dijo España sin pensar en las consecuencias.

‒ tienes razón, mon ami, Canadá estará ocupado por el momento‒

‒ ¿_yo jugar con ella?, preferiría…_‒

‒… _preferiría que me de viruela antes de jugar con él_‒

‒ estaría encantada, Romano‒

‒ Gracias por permitirme estar aquí‒

‒ _ESTO NO ES DIVERTIDO_‒ pensaron ambos niños al mismo tiempo.

Jugar, lo que Romano y Seychelles estaban haciendo no era jugar, era ver cuál de los dos desiste de la idea primero, Romano no perdía ninguna ocasión para hacer que Seychelles se ensuciara, y ella no perdía ninguna ocasión para que Romano terminara mojado. Y así pasaron toda la velada, bajo la tutela de sus formadores que, al parecer, creían que ambos se llevaban bien. Cuando la fiesta acabo cada quien se fue para su casa.

Fue unos días antes de que Romano y Veneziano pelearan por su libertad, que Romano para distraerse, decidió hacer la visita a cierto amigo suyo, necesitaría aliados para después de que fuera independiente. Canadá había crecido mucho, al igual que Romano, ambos eran más altos que sus hermanos, aunque eso a ellos no les gustaba. Para la mala suerte de Romano no era el único que había decidido visitar a Canadá.

‒ ¿qué haces aquí? ‒ gritó Romano al verla.

‒ visito a mi hermano, tengo derecho ¿no? ‒ contestó Seychelles que aún no crecía lo suficiente, y aún estaba bajo el control de Inglaterra.

‒ este… ¿por qué no hacemos algo los tres?... ya sé una carrera‒ dijo Canadá evitando que se arme una pelea.

‒ sí, Canadá tiene razón, hagamos una carrera, a ver quién de los dos es más rápido en capturar a Canadá‒ diciendo esto Romano tomo a Canadá por el brazo y salió corriendo hasta que llegó a un árbol de maple lo suficientemente alto para que nadie los alcance, obligó a subir a Canadá arriba y luego subió él. En cuanto Seychelles llegó se moría de la rabia, ella no podía subir.

‒ esto no es justo‒

‒ ¿Quién dijo que la vida era justa? ‒

‒ bajen de ahí en este preciso momento‒ gritaba Seychelles

‒ mmm… Romano debemos bajar‒

‒ Por supuesto que no si quiere estar con nosotros que suba, y si no lo hace es porque tiene miedo, la niña bebita‒

‒ me las vas a pagar‒ y diciendo esto Seychelles pateo el árbol que empezó a crujir.

Resulta que el árbol era demasiado viejo y su tronco estaba podrido. Ambos muchachos cayeron al suelo. Canadá cayó en una cama de hojas secas de maple, mientras que Romano cayó sobre Seychelles, ambos terminaron con una fractura en el brazo, pero el impacto más terrible fue verse las caras en cuanto se estaban levantando.

‒ te odio con toda mi alma Romano‒

‒ pues en eso estamos de acuerdo, me voy‒

‒_ Esto jamás se le puede llamar…_‒

‒…_llamar a esto diversión_‒

‒ Este…‒

El pobre de Canadá no sabía qué hacer para que su hermana y su amigo se llevaran mejor, aunque empezó a notar algo extraño en Seychelles, pero no sabía que era, ni siquiera ella mismo sabía que era.

La segunda guerra mundial había terminado al fin, todos iban de aquí para allá intentando buscar soluciones para dejar ese triste episodio atrás. Veneziano intentaba aun reconciliarse con todos los ciudadanos después de haber sido participante de esa horrenda guerra, intentaba permanecer más en los lugares que más lo necesitaban; Romano en cambio fue enviado a atender las juntas internacionales para firmar lo que él creía estúpidos acuerdos que no servirán de nada. Lo único que veía era países europeos, a China, Japón y al bastardo come hamburguesas que estaba a lado de Canadá. Pero también estaba ella. Presumida, como siempre, con ese lindo vestido celeste, que resaltaba su reciente figura, y sus lacitos rojos, que la hacían ver como una hermosa muñeca, conversando con ese bastardo, bueno para nada de Noruega; Y él ignorado, esto no podía seguir así.

‒ ¿estás celoso? ‒ dijo Canadá llegando por detrás, con su oso polar en brazos.

‒ ¿yo? ¿De quién? ¿De una boba como ella? No, hay chicas mucho más bonitas y mejor formadas que ella, esta Bielorrusia por ejemplo, si no diera tanto miedo yo de seguro la cortejara. ‒ dijo Romano enfatizando ciertas frases que se escucharon del otro lado de la habitación.

Aunque los demás países no sabían y no le tomaron importancia a lo que Romano estaba hablando, había una persona que entendió la indirecta y debía hacerse respetar sea como sea.

‒ Oh, Canadá, ¿cómo has estado? ‒ dijo Seychelles llegando a su lado

‒ Bien, Sey…‒

‒ Porque sería una lástima que te convirtieras un perdedor como la persona que está a tu lado‒

‒ OYE… yo no soy un perdedor‒

‒ mmm… ¿qué no perdiste la guerra? ‒

‒ dos cosas: una yo nunca quise participar, y dos eso a ti que te importa‒

‒ Que tú mala racha te sigue, si jugáramos un juego de póker la que ganaría seria yo obviamente‒

‒ ¿es un desafío? Pues no te tengo miedo. Canadá trae cartas, le demostrare a esta imprudente a no meterse conmigo‒

‒ no creo que sea buena idea‒ dijo Canadá en susurros.

Pero lamentablemente Romano no hizo caso a ninguna de las advertencias de Canadá, ni siquiera hizo caso de los consejos de este para ganar. Seychelles ganó siete juegos seguidos, el premio sencillo, Romano estaba en ropa interior en la sala principal de juntas a la vista de todo el mundo. Canadá intentó advertirle que una de sus hermanas era Mónaco, y ella jamás perdía en el juego de azar, ni siquiera Francia podía.

‒ _Esto es el colmo… esto no es…_‒

‒ _Lo conseguí… esto si es…_‒

‒ _DIVERSIÓN_‒

Era el 31 de Diciembre del año 1999. A pesar de los estúpidos rumores del fin del mundo, se decidió que habría una fiesta para celebrar la bienvenida del nuevo siglo. Para esta ocasión sería una fiesta elegante, en donde todos los países posibles estarían ahí.

‒Je peux aussi aller? ‒

‒ bien sûr, chérie, j'ai tout préparé‒

Seychelles no podía esperar a ver la cara de ese estúpido cuando la vea, de seguro él la insultara pero ella ya estaba preparada para regresar todos sus insultos, y para eso debía verse lo mejor posible para que cuando entrara, él la viera solo a ella.

Francia no entendía el repentino entusiasmo de Seychelles.

‒ non penso di andare‒

‒ ma, Romano, tutti stanno lì, tutti i paesi, tutte le ragazze. ‒

‒ tutte? ‒

‒ ve ~ se, fratello, Tutte ‒

‒ credo che cambi opinione ‒

Romano la vería a ella, presumida, y le diría todas las verdades en la cara, eso la haría rendirse al fin. Escogió su mejor traje, su mejor camisa, debía estar elegante para ella, para demostrarle que él era el mejor, para ella, el mejor.

Veneziano estaba extrañado por el nuevo interés de su hermano.

El día esperado llegó todos estaban en un gran salón, Romano esperaba a su contrincante, pero para distraerse había tomado una copa de vino, y un plato de aperitivos de por ahí, no eran tan buenos pero los comió de todas formas.

‒ Cuanto tiempo Romano‒

‒ eres tu Canadá… ¿dime la has visto? ‒

‒ no aún no ha llegado, ¿por qué tan entusiasmado?‒

‒ Porque hoy será el día en que le diga lo… hermosa que es‒

‒mm…‒

Romano se había quedado mudo cuando al girar su cabeza por un santiamén vio como una hermosa mujer, su Seychelles, bajaba por la gran escalera principal del brazo de Francia. Su típico vestidito azul se había trasformado en un hermoso vestido abombado en la parte de debajo y con dos tiras que iban del escote hacia detrás de su cuello, adornadas con piedrecitas preciosas, el vestido era de color blanco, el blanco más puro que Romano había visto, su cabello dejó atrás el recogido de las colitas de caballo y dio paso a un hermoso moño que recogía la mitad de su cabello y dejaba el resto suelto, dejando que pequeños bucles se le formaran en las puntas.

Esa hermosa mujer no podía ser Seychelles.

Seychelles en cambio intentaba localizar a Romano, por todo el salón, no lo encontraba, miró a Canadá y fue a saludar, el de seguro sabría dónde está. Mientras se acercaba no entendía quién era ese apuesto hombre que estaba a lado de su hermano mayor. Poco a poco se dio cuenta quien era, ese apuesto caballero no era otra que Romano, su Romano. El cual había dejado atrás su típico traje de jardinero, atrás las manchas de tierra y el olor a sudor. Ahora lucía un hermoso traje, Seychelles jamás se había fijado en las marcas de ropa pero parecía que esa en especial fuera única. Ya no estaba el mocoso al que solía fastidiar, ni tampoco el imbécil que solía desesperarla. Eso no es lo que veía ahora.

Ese apuesto caballero no podía ser Romano.

Disimuladamente Canadá empujo a Romano hacia su hermana menor. Y los puso frente a frente.

‒ "mi querida hermana, te presento a mi querido amigo Romano, Sur de Italia" ‒ (ma chère sœur, je vous présente mon cher ami Romano, sud de l'Italie)

‒ Romano, esta es mi hermosa hermanita, Seychelles‒

‒ es un honor conocerte Bella…‒ dijo Lovino haciendo una pequeña reverencia y tomando suavemente la mano de Seychelles y dándole un ligero beso.

‒ _ esto es una broma, debo ser el hombre más idiota de todo el mundo, están bella, el patito feo se convirtió en cisne _‒

‒ el gusto es mío, Romano…‒ dijo Seychelles haciendo también una pequeña reverencia.

‒ _soy una completa idiota…están caballeroso... el sapo verde ahora es un príncipe_‒

‒ bueno los dejare solos, tienen tanto que platicar, pero los estaré vigilando‒ Canadá empezó a alejarse y tomo posición en un lugar lo suficientemente alejado pero a la vez perfecto para verlos a ambos.

‒ ¿deseas bailar? ‒

‒ no soy muy buena… pero me encantaría‒ a Seychelles se le estaba sonrojando mucho la cara.

Romano la llevó a la pista de baile y ligeramente empezaron a bailar, un vals, el más hermoso que ambos habían escuchado. La cercanía de Seychelles le recordaba a Romano el día que había caído del árbol de maple, esa sensación jamás olvido y ahora lo ponía cada vez más nervioso todavía. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se tocaron, resultando en un beso apasionado, que duró apenas segundos, y solo pocos testigos pudieron apreciarlo.

‒ _a esto se le puede llamar…‒_

‒… _estoy segura que esto se llama_…‒

‒ _AMOR_‒

‒ Y bien Francia…‒

‒ mon ami, no sé cómo lo hiciste, toma…‒

Francia le había dado a España una gran cantidad de dinero en una bolsa, el pago por la apuesta, una apuesta sellada el día en que Romano y Seychelles se conocieron, el día en que cupido flechó a los dos niños con flechas que tardaron varios siglos en tener efecto, y ahora primero de enero del año 2000, se hacía realidad.

* * *

no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y/o criticas de esta historia, si les gusto demasiado seguire escribiendo más. el siguiente sera uno de spabel. La traducciòn llega a ustedes gracias a mi querida amiga Gaby, pero solo en el frances, el italiano es de un traductor.

¿yo también puedo ir? =Je peux aussi aller?

por supuesto que sí, querida, ya tengo todo preparado = bien sûr, chérie, j'ai tout préparé

no pienso ir =non penso di andare

pero, Romano, todos van a estar ahí, todos los países, todas las chicas…= ma, Romano, tutti stanno lì, tutti i paesi, tutte le ragazze.

¿todas? = tutte?

ve~ si, hermano, Todas = ve ~ se, fratello, Tutte

creo que cambie de opinión=credo che cambi opinione


End file.
